


I'm Connor, the androind sent by cyberlife to ruin your life

by DaddyMemeMaster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is the androind sent to ruin his life tbh, Connor sure likes to use that mouth, Gavin is a depressed bi man, Gavin is a lil bitch, Gavin is pinning guys, Gavin needs friends, Hank makes fun of him, M/M, Smut, at some point, he also has a cat, he does that thing where you bully yo crush, he goes on a dating site, he is vry loney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyMemeMaster/pseuds/DaddyMemeMaster
Summary: Gavin Reed is an asshole, but hes also very loney. One night while drunk and depressed, he makes an account on some dateing site and Connor being the android he is, finds out, and low key wants to be with him??? Sorry if this is awful tbh, this is my first time writing anything not for school, and this is ment to be a crack fic okay, its ment to be like bad but funny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being a little unorganized, just going with the flow, so its set after the peaceful android revolution, Connor still works for the DPD and Gavin is kinda salty, since Connor is a deviant, he decides to snoop around to see why Gavin hates him so much...

Gavin had hoped, that after the whole revolution thing that Connor would just leave, but no, the plastic prick thought it was a good idea to stay on the force, and everyone is somehow okay with it???!!! It seems like everyday he has to see that stupid Robocop and that old fart Hank. Even when he is off, he still runs into them, Gavin could deal with Hank, but he just hated seeing Connor and his dumb face. He didnt know why out of all the places in Detroit, that Connor had somehow found a way to be at the places he was. 

He didnt like it one bit, the ken doll with a brain always tried to talk to him, saying shit like "Hello detective Reed, how are you?" Gavin hated everything that came out of Connors mouth. At some point he just decided it was too much of a hassle to even acknowledge the android anymore, he just ignored him and stayed at home so he didnt have to see that smug look on that pricks face. 

At least when he was at home, he could relax with his only friend, Socks. Socks is his cat, she was all black except for her paws, they wear white. Gavin loved that cat more than anything in his life, but there were days when he felt he needed some human company. 

After several days of watching old vine compilations, drinking cheap beer, and wishing the world ended back in 2012, he felt the loneliness hit, and it hit hard. Not even Socks could make him smile. He pulled out a mobile device and after several internal pep talks, he downloaded a dating app. He felt like he had hit rock bottom, "am i really gonna do this?? Do I really need this much help to get a date?" But alas, he was a man with a need for some affection. 

He felt shame after he made his profile, he used a few really corny pick up lines and he tried to make himself look like a cool dude, they key word is tried. Gavin added some pictures that he thought made him look like a stud, but most of them had his beloved cat with him, if anything was gonna help him a little, it would be her, bitches love tuff men with cute animals, right? 

He had almost finished his profile, but he needed to put his preferences. Anything human would do, he thought to himself, so he hit the both option. He was bisexual, but he was still very much so in the closet. He was nervous at first, but he knew that no one on the force would find his profile, and if they did it wasnt gonna kill them to find out he swung both ways. He looked at the time "shit its already 3 am", he called for Socks and went to his bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

He was violently woken up from his slumber by his cat suffocating him. It was five minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off, cats truly make your life interesting. He moves her off of his neck and shuts his alarm clock off before it started to beep aggressively. He got out of bed with a loud groan and made his way to the shower. Socks opens up the door to the bathroom and moves the shower curtain to see what he was doing, giving the poor detective a mild heart attack. If he wasnt awake then, he was surely awake now.

Gavin didnt have time to eat anything before being late, he pours some cat food out and leaves to work. He always dreads this part of the mourning, having to see Hank and Connor always made his day worse. They would joke around and be friendly, even though Connor is a bucket of metal. But then again Hank did like listening to heavy metal, Gavin let out a snort at his own terrible joke, sadly they heard him. Hank asked him what was so funny, Gavin just glared at Hank, didnt even answer the mans question, Hank let out a sigh and mumbled something under his breath. Gavin stared to look at the massive mess tgat he calls a desk, and before he could move some of his trash and get to work, Connor had somehow snuck over and asked him " detective Reed, what was so funny?" Oh god that android piece of shit had a smile on his face, he knew he was pissing Gavin off. "Fuck off dipshit" Gavin gave the android a slight shove, Connor was having none of it. "Detective, why dont we take this dispute to a private?" Gavin paused and looked confused for a second but then followed Connor to a different room. Hank was confused, but he didnt really care, so he got himself a cup a coffee and just sat at his desk waiting to see what drama was about to unfold.


	2. Stupid machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin had walked off into another room to have a dispute in private, but Connor has an unfair advantage, the boy knows stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it hasnt even been a day and you guys are actually reading this, im very thankful for y'all, will update often, still not the best at writting. I would love to know what you guys think, Im open to ideas and tips.

Gavin didnt know why decided to listen to this robot shit, but he did. They were in an empty room, Gavin didnt want to admit it, but he was a bit scared. He kept on his best poker face that he could and asked "why did you want to do this in private dipshit?" Connor gave him a small smirk and said "Detective, you seem to have a strong hate for me, I simply wanted to know why." Gavin was confused, why did we have to go to a different room for this, why couldnt he just said some shit like 'i hate androids, you suck' and just be done with this shit. Connor noticed that the detectives heart was racing and he was sweating, "is everything alright Reed?" He said it almost like he was concerned, Gavin tried to play it off like it was nothing "doesnt matter dipshit, I just hate androids and your annoying and you fucking lick stuff its disgusting!" He was so frustrated by that stupid robot. Connor turned his head slightly "there is something else on your mind detective, care to explain?" "I dont have to explain shit to you, you FUCKING ass looking ass!" He was stumbling over his words now, whats wrong with him?! Why is he getting so worked up by this? "Your stress levels are getting very high detective, please calm down" Thats it, he was done with this android, he pushed it aside and stormed out of the room. He went back to his desk, looking very upset. Hank chuckled to himself, he knew Connor must have really made Reed's skin crawl, he loved see that prick look so twitchy.

Gavin stuffed his face into his work, it was strange because he hated it. After a short while he had felt like he was back to normal. He took a break and went to get coffee and relax. That was short lived because Connor was in the break room looking at the coffee pot while waiting for it to finish brewing. It was too late, Gavin cant turn back, he wanted to punch the plastic playboy but he thought happy thoughts, Socks was probably at home scratching up the couch, she was probably having the tine of her life ruining the furniture. He let out a few deep breathes and walked over to the coffee pot, god that thing takes a lot long to make coffee then it used to. Damn androids, ruining everything important to him. 

Connor noticed detective Reed walk in, but he thought it would be best for him to stay quite, he didnt want to make the detective more upset. While he waited for the coffee to finish, he pulled out a phone, Hank he got it for him so he could contact him easily and not have to break into his house. He didnt want to admit it, but he was going to snoop around and see what dirt he could did up on Reed, maybe he could find something for as to why he hated andriods so much. A pleasent beep sounded off, signaling that the coffee was ready, the android poured a cup for Hank and left one cup out for Reed, he made his way back to Hank's desk and sat down. 

Gavin lifted up his head when he heard the coffee machine, he watched Connor leave and walked over, there was a cup placed by the pot, he didn't think too much about it and poured himself a cup. He drank it a bit too fast and burned his mouth, he waited a second and just walked back to his desk, he had worse things happen in his mouth. He went back to reviewing the cases he had been working on, but then his phone vibrated in his pocket, he was caught off gaurd for a second. It was the dating app, somebody had messaged him, oh man he felt like a nervous teenager all over again, he hoped that he could go on a date, find the right person and just forget about this stupid app. But that wasnt the case. The message said "is this why you were so stressed out earlier detective Reed?" That fucking android found his profile, out of all the profiles he could find it just happens to be his, what is this some fan fiction? He looked over a Hank and Connor, the two were snickering about Gavin, he overheard them make fun of his about me part. He cabt help it, he has been out of the game for a long time, hes gonna be rusty. Connor gave him a sly smile and a wink, Hank was laughing his ass off trying not to fall out of his chair. That was it, he could not deal with thise two any longer, he grabbed his things and left. 

Gavin went out to get some lunch at some random chicked place. He couldn't be bothered to remeber the name of it, after he ordered his food he drove back to his house. He was happy to see Socks ripping up the couch, he sat down next to her and praised her for messing his stuff up. That cat really did bring him joy whenever he saw her. He ate his greasy food and gave her the last bite. He layed back on his couch and sighed heavily, no one did ever message him on that stupid app other than that damned Android. He read the message over and over. He threw his phobe across the room and cuddled up to his cat. He kept telling himself that he was fine with being single forever, that he woul adopt like 50 more cats and live alone with them. He didnt need anyone he was fine with being lonely, at least thats what he keeps telling himself. 

For the days after that awful encounter, when he arrived at work he ignored everyone and everything around him, he didnt bother leaving his desk unless he needed to get something like coffee, and even then he was hesitant about it. Hank was slightly concerned that Reed wasnt acting like a prick, it was so quite without his shirty remarks towards Connor and himself. But he was fine woth it, he loved it when Reed didnt talk. Connor on the other hand, was actually concerned about Gavin. Was the message he sent really that impactfull on the detectives mental state?

Connor decided to follow Gavin into the break room, he looked so out of it, he did a scan on the detective, he hadnt been sleeping well and he seemed to have been crying. The android didnt think that Reed could cry with the way he acted. He was feeling remorse, he was genuinely upset with how that message seemed to send Gavin into his current state. Gavin hadnt noticed him yet, he walked up to him and gave the detective a hug. Gavin was caught completely off gaurd. "What the fuck?" Gavin tried to play off being tough and confused, but he gave up and just let the android hold him. "Detective, I am displaying affection. I am sorry for the troble that Hank and i have caused you." What. This plastic piece of junk, is apologizing to me? That was the only thing Gavin could think of. He pushed the robot away. "What do you care you robot piece of shit?" Connor looked as if he was hurt, "i understand that the behaviour of my partner and i has caused you emotional disstress, it was in ill taste that i sent you that message, I want to,make it up to you Gavin." Oh god the way his name rolled off the androids tonge made melt, "I dont want to deal with this right now you metal shit head" Connor noticed that the detective show signs of attraction, was this why he had always hated him, was he just hiding hus true emotions? Connor was processing the information.


	3. Ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor snoops around, he just wants to help detective Reed understand his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna focus more on Connor, hopefully I dont ruin him.

Connor had been worried about detextive Reed, he ment for the message he sent to be a joke, but it has really taken a toll on Gavin. The android wanted to make it up to him, but the apology and hug didnt seem to help at all, in fact it may have made the detective more upset with him. After many body scans, Connor put the pieces together and figured that Gavin was attracted to him, he wanted to confront him about it, but Reed had been having a pretty bad week, so Connor just left him be for the time being.

Gavin was still very shocked about what that dumb android said and did to him the other day, he was mostly just unnerved about the entire situation. He didnt like the fact that the robo BITCH could just scan his body and instantly know what he felt, that was an invasion of his privacy. The detective didnt want to show up to work, but the best/worst cat in Detroit motivated him to do so. He was defiantly gonna buy her some cat nip after his shift ended. He really didnt want to admit that he did have a crush on Connor, but he cant keep lying to himself, but he still hated that thing. Connor walked past him and instead of ignoring the android, Gavin decided be had been mopping around the office too much, he needed to make fun of that dipshit. "Wheres your owner? You look like a lost puppy without him." Connor just smiled and walked over to Hank's desk, damn his insult game was really off today, Connor was just happy that he wasnt being ignored.

Gavin soon got bored of all the paper work he had been doing, he needed to take a break, but he refused to get coffee, didnt want that plastic prick to sneak up on him again. He decided that he should play on his phone for a bit, he looked at some dead memes and let out a quite laugh, he held back any snorting. Connor noticed this and being the man he is, he needed to see what made the detective happy. He did a scan of the phone and found some strange photos of Shrek and other things that he assumed were from Gavin's childhood. He desperately wanted to know more about him, he didnt quite understand why, the whole becoming a deviant and having emotions thing was still new to him. He looked into the phone recent history and found some things that made him curious, was the detective really into that sort of thing? He didnt think that Gavin of all people would be a submissive person in the bedroom, maybe that was why he always acted so strong and like an ass. The androids LED flashed yellow and then back to blue, he could use that information later. 

While constantly scanning detective Reed, Connor noticed that he owned a cat, or he at least hoped the man owned a cat with the amount of furr on his clothing. Connor slowly walked in his direction, but he made it so the detective wouldn't be caught off guard. Gavin just gave him a disgusted look, he wasnt in the mood for some cryptic bs that the machine was about to spit out at him. "Detective, I wanted to apologize yet again for what happened the other day." Oh ya, the message, he had almost forgot about it until now. "Do me a favor and just shut the fuck up about it, or is that too hard for your computer brain to understand?" "Ah I see, your back to bullying me again detective, though I must say, it is not that intimidating when we both know the reason why you treat me this way." Connor said with that smug look on his face, it made Gavin both extremely angry and slightly turned on, no no no he was not about to have some perveted fantasy about the android that has made his life hell, well at least not while he was at work. "Oh go fuck yourself." Connor winked and said, "well i will be free later since Hank has been feeling under the weather lately." The detectives face turned a bright shade of red, he could feel his ears burning, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Gavin was visibly shook, Connor loved it, he didnt know why but he did. The android walked away, well he tried to anyway, he tripped over himself before getting to his chair, "karma is a bitch." Gavin yelled at the machine while letting out a laugh. That had to be the only good thing that happened at work for a long time. 

Shortly after the awkward encounter, Gavin decided that he was gonna leave for the day, totally not because of what Connor said, he needed to get groceries, thats the lie he told himself. After starring at tge same box of sugary cereal, he finally put it in his cart, he needed it after all the shit that happened in such a short amount of time.


	4. The cats out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally tells Connor how he feels, even thought the android knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that peole are reading my stuff, Gavin is a very shy but angry bean in this chapter.

Gavin was still in the super market when he saw some cat toys infused with cat nip, he picked out the one that looked like a fish and went to the checkout line. He was still trying to figure out why the robot had said what he did earlier that day, it made him blush even now, he was tired of playing this game with Connor. He was going to tell that stupid ass android that he had feelings for him, he didnt want to but it would make his life better if he did, he thought if he told the android that he would soon forget about it and things would go back to normal. When he got back to his house his sweet little cat was sitting on the porch waiting for him, she would go in and out of the house but she always came back when he was back from work. Socks was purring loudly we Gavin open the door, she made his worst days feel worth it, she would always help him when he was in a bad mood. Some days it wasnt the best help, but she did keep him alive, he knew that no one would be able to take care of her if he was gone. She rubbed up againts his legs almost knocking him down, he just set his groceries on the counter and picked her up and gave her kisses. He sat on his old ripped up couch with his furr baby and ended up falling asleep watching the news.

Gavin woke up to yet again, his cat suffocating him. He wanted to just stay with her, but he needed to do his job. Tomorrow would be his day off so he could relax and not have to deal with Connor. He didnt bother changing his clothes, he didnt care that much about his appearance really, he ran his hands through his hair and left the house. He arrived to work before the android, he was shocked but didnt think about it too much, he got some coffee and proceeded to look into some cases from earlier in the week. 

Connor was late for a reason, Hank needed some help with Sumo because he was still a bit sick, he had also looked into Gavin more and more. After helping Hank, he searched up the things he saw on the detectives phone, it was interesting, the android hadnt had many thoughts about sex before, when he did it was vanilla, the stuff Reed looked at was completely different. He saw gags, ropes, and many other things that sparked something inside him, but he didnt know why. He soon saw the time and walked down to the station, at this rate he would be seven minutes and twelve seconds late, he hated it. The entire time he kept wondering why the detective would look at that stuff. 

Gavin saw Connor walk in, the android looked stressed amd confused. He ignored it, didnt want to bother trying to insult him right now, he assumed he was worried about Hank. He cant be in that bad of health, Hank had a cold or something and be probably didnt want to show up so he's milking it. Robots are dumb man, even though he had become deviant and is pretty much human, he still didnt know how to function like one. Gavin got up from his desk to stretch, he also needed more coffee, at this point he couldnt care less if Connor tried shit, he wanted him to so he could just tell him the truth and get this over with, and he just really needed coffee. He made his way to the break room, he could he that plastic pricks footsteps behind him. He was pissed, sure he wanted to talk but he needed his coffee first. Connor was about to speak before Gavin cut him off with "I swear to god if you dont let me drink this before you speak to me I'll throw you out the goddamn window." Connor found it hard to tell if the detective was telling the truth or not, he noticed that he was wearing the same outfit as yesterday and he looked like a mess. The android decided to stay quite. After practically chugging down his coffee, the detective shot Connor a dirty look and said "before you say shit, I need to tell you something." Connor stayed quite and stared at Gavin, "so, I might have feelings that are directed towards you. I may think that you are attractive but that doesnt mean shit okay." He sounded very angry, Connor was pleased that he had confessed, but he wanted more. "Well detective, if you would like to, we could presue a relationship." His voice was calm and smooth, it made Gavin feel something. The detective was very confused, why would this android actually want this. "Uhh... What?" "I know that you can understand me detective, I would appreciate an answer now though." Gavin was in a state of shock, but he did want it so he said yes. Connor got close to him, he leaned in for a hug or maybe a kiss, but Gavin just moved away and walked back to his desk like nothing happened. Connor was a bit sad that his affection was denied but he is technically dating the detective so his saddness went away, he had to admit, this was exciting for him.


	5. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is wholesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates, depression has hit really hard but things are clearing up so I shall update this bad boy more.

Gavin was shook, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was now dating Connor. He didnt mind it but it was pretty weird, he had to walk away from that Android bitch for a minute to process everything that just happened, he was sleep deprived and really needed a shower and somehow he got a boyfriend even though he looked like total trash. Gavin glued his eyes to his phone to distract him from how awkward things are going to get.

Connor was pleased that his efforts had worked, he had successfully started a relationship with detective Reed, ever since he had become deviant he wanted to know what it would be like to date someone and be intimate. The android wanted to take the detective out on fancy dates and give him gifts. Even though the relationship was just confirmed four minutes ago, he had already become infatuated with Gavin.

After a very long half hour Gavin got up from his desk and walked over to Connor, he slamed his phone on the androids desk "give me your number dipshit." Connor saw the detective blushing while still looking very pissed. The android did as he was told and exchanged numbers. Connor was pleased seeing Gavin look so red, he needed to see him like that more often. As Gavin walked away he felt his heart race, he was extremely embarrassed, he didnt know why all he did was get his 'boyfriends' phone number, he had never acted this way before. He blamed it on the fact that he has been out of the game for awhile and that he really needed to sleep, the detective ended up leaving early, he had gone through enough awkward encounters for the day, he needed to see his cat and get some sleep.

When Gavin got home he was shocked that Socks wasn't waiting for outside like she always does, but it was earlier in the day so she was probably wondering around the neighborhood with some other cats. As soon as he opened his door he just flooped onto his bed and took a much needed three hour nap. 

Gavin woke up to his cat kneading his stomach and purring very loud, he was happy that she woke him up but confused on how she got into the house, maybe she was just hidding from him when he got home. The groggy detective sat up and check his phone, he had several notifications, all from that android. Connor was worried about Gavin so he kept trying to see if he was okay, Gavin just left the android on read.

Gavin decided that he really needed to shower and after that he would try to talk to Connor. He was just confused on how to feel about everything, the weird shit that happened in the break room and the whole dating situation was just so weird to Gavin, there was a part of him that really did want to date the android but there was a part of him that was worried that this is just some cruel joke. He decided it would be best if he just told Connor that he changed his mind and that he no longer wabted to be with him. After he had finished his shower and changed into clean clothes, he grabbed his phone so he could tell Connor over text, he didnt want ro embarrass himself infront of anyone. Before he could type the message he saw that Connor had sent more texts while he was in the shower, they seemed somewhat sweet, just asking him if he was okay and that he was sorry again for what had happened a few days ago. The detetives heart sank, he really did have a massive crush on that stupid robot, and seeing that the bitch was concerned made him feel a little better about the whole awkward situation they were in. Instead of telling Connor that he had changed his mind, Gavin told him that he was better now that he slept some. Socks currled up next to him, it was like she was trying to cheer him up. She was a good cat, Gavin pulled his chubby kitty closer and watched some weird shit on TV.


End file.
